Rehab Habit
by Woody K
Summary: Velouria celebrated Selkie's rehabilitation by making love to her. Request from SquidbaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Velouria invited Selkie to her office as director in a rehabilitation facility, where they would get naked and make love to each other to celebrate Selkie making a full recovery from a lifetime of being abused and bullied. While having sex, Velouria made sure to be extra gentle with Selkie, especially with her problems and after her traumatic abuse under Male Robin's grip. Selkie wanted Velouria to make love to her carnally and physically, but also wanted Velouria to use a sex spell to spruce up their lovemaking.

In addition, Velouria dominated Selkie's smaller frame in both her humanoid and beast form, the latter which Selkie particularly liked.

While Selkie was in her humanoid form, Velouria dropped to her knees and put her face between her legs. Selkie wove her fingers through her hair squirmed, happily giving her pussy to Velouria, Selkie moaned, "Ooooooooooo...come to my pussy..."

Before doing so, Velouria asked, "Am I being too rough?"

"No, it's just right."

As Velouria dove deeper between Selkie's smooth thighs, her mouth was against Selkie's lovely pussy. Velouria purred to her, sliding her lips all over her and rubbing them on her clit. Selkie's naked body trembled and she squealed loudly, wanting more, Velouria purred louder to her and pushed her face harder between Selkie's legs, making Selkie pull on her hair and screamed, her pussy soaking Velouria's face.

With every little thrust of Velouria's tongue, her breath slightly heated up Selkie's swollen outer lips and she squealed with each fuck of her tongue, Selkie's body being pushed by Velouria's mouth. As Velouria moaned into Selkie's pussy and lightly sucked her outer lips in her mouth, they were both in a state of animal passion. Selkie pulled Velouria's hair gently and said, "Velouria! Fuck me, please!"

Wanting to satisfy her, Velouria grabbed Selkie's clit between her lips and softly pulled on it, sending Selkie's body into spasm. She was so close to cumming. When Velouria got up on her knees, she asked Selkie to get on all fours and spread her legs.

Once Selkie did, Velouria's hips were slapping on Selkie's ass, Velouria opened her mouth and kissed the back of her neck, making Selkie scream silently as she raised her ass against Velouria's hips, squealing with joy with every slap. Just from pure excitement and despite not having a penis or dildo, Velouria came hard with her body shaking and her mouth on the back of Selkie's neck, her cum poured between Selkie's ass cheeks.

She gripped Selkie's hips with her legs and Selkie bucked her ass upward, gasping while Velouria's cum soaked her opening. Velouria screamed, "You're all mine!"

"Fuck yes! I'm all yours!"

Finally, Velouria's orgasm passed and Selkie's butt cheeks were now soaked and some of her lady cum had flowed down to Selkie's lower back. Velouria slid her body around on it, Selkie felt her breath on the back of her neck and Velouria's pussy still dripping on her ass.

Now, Selkie turned into her beast form, Velouria fucked her pussy with her fingers. Selkie could no longer talk now, she was just making a lot of hot sexy noises, her dripping wet pussy was squeezing Velouria's fingers as she asked Selkie, "Am I being gentle enough?"

Selkie grinned, "It's perfect. Keep going."

Before Selkie knew it, she was just about to cum again and Velouria wanted her to cum while pulling her hair and screaming for her. Velouria still had one hand holding down one of Selkie's, so she let go of that hand and Selkie reached back with both hands and pulled her hair hard, but not too hard. With Velouria's finger in her pussy swirling in fast circles, Selkie came wildly with her ass bucking against Velouria's face and her cum soaking her hand.

Her hips fell to the floor, her entire body quivering. Still between Selkie's legs, Velouria slid her arms under her thighs and gave her wet kisses all over her bottom, pausing here and there to lick her pretty buttocks, causing little whimpers to come from Selkie's mouth. When Velouria slid a finger ip and down her butt crack, Selkie jumped and squealed as more whimpers and soft little yelps of pleasure exited her throat. Then, Selkie gasped as Velouria licked her spine on her lower back like a lollipop.

Velouria gently turned Selkie over, spread her legs wide with her knees tucked back, then slid my hips between her thighs, smiling at her, letting her wet and horny pussy drip on Selkie's swollen and quivering pussy, her juices dripping on her clit and driving Selkie's body crazy.

Selkie grabbed Velouria's hips and tried to bring their pussies together. When their pussies just touched, the erotic contact was enough to make Selkie's body spasm and she came like no one's business. She wrapped her arms around Velouria's shoulders, pulled her down on top of her and kissed the magic spot on her shoulder, she remembered Veloruia mentioning the spot to her, knowing right where it was and Velouria came all over her.

Their lips met and they purred deliciously while exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, their lips sucking and pulling, unable to get enough. Velouria smiled at Selkie, then slid down between her legs and used her entire tongue to lap her oozing cum and juices from her pussy, it made Selkie feel so sexy and hot to be a good girl for her, licking her clean and making her pussy lips quiver for Velouria.

Praising Velouria for fucking her so well, Selkie petted her hair and giggled, "My, my, my...you are quite the love expert..."

Purring into Selkie's pussy, Velouria gave it lots of kisses. Once Selkie asked her to stop, Velouria scooched up, looked in Selkie's eyes and said, "I love you, my sweet girl."

"As I love you, Velouria."

She kissed Selkie's tummy, rubbed it with her cheek, then used it as her pillow while both of them fell fast asleep.


End file.
